neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Confundus Charm
(con-FUN-doe) |type=Charm |hand= |light=Pink |effect=Confuses the targetConfundo - }} The Confundus Charm (Confundo) is a charm which confuses and misdirects the target. It works on living and inanimate things, as long as the target has a mind to be confused. There are varying degrees of confusion that can be caused by the spell, ranging from becoming unaware of the current situation, forgetting important information or becoming particularly impressionable. Casting The spell takes a degree of skill to cast, as Severus Snape, a very powerful wizard who could flawlessly perform Nonverbal spell casting, had to give such considerable focus with it that he had to "frown in concentration." Effects being Confunded during Quidditch tryouts]] Someone who has been affected by this charm is said to have been "Confunded." Immediately after the spell has been cast; the Confunded person will shudder when the spell hits them. It will cause any of varying degrees of confusion, from a simple trick to making a person believe that they have come up with a complex plan when said plan was given to them by the caster. Not only does the spell work on living creatures, but it also able to affect sentient objects, as demonstrated when Barty Crouch Jr Confunded the Goblet of Fire, though this was noted to be a difficult task, as the Goblet itself was a powerful magical artefact. Known uses Known practitioners NewtonScamander-Profile-crop.png|Newton Scamander JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling Barty Crouch, Jr.jpg|Barty Crouch Jr Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Ron Weasley.jpg|Ronald Weasley - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) Delphini Diggory.jpg|Delphini Etymology Confundus, as well as the incantation Confundo, are derived from the Latin verb confundo (confundo-confudi-confusum-confundere), meaning "to confuse, to perplex." Behind the scenes *In the films and video games, the incantation for this charm is Confundus, and not Confundo as it should be. * Professor Severus Snape theorised to Minister Cornelius Fudge, and tried unsuccessfully to convince Albus Dumbledore into agreeing, that Sirius Black might have cursed Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with this charm; however, this was false, as Black was actually telling the truth. This, however, could merely have been a cover-up to attempt to protect Harry due to his lasting love for his mother, and the reason he did the same for Hermione and Ron may have been would seem odd if only Harry was supposedly Confunded when all three of them attacked him. * Ronald Weasley used this spell to trick his Driving Examiner into letting him pass his driving test. This may constitute a breach of the International Statute of Secrecy, but it is unknown if Ron faced any repercussions about it. It is possible that it was not considered a breach if no one noticed that magic was used. * In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander may have cast the charm on a muggle that witnessed his creatures being unleashed from Jacob Kowalski's apartment, though it may have also been a Memory Charm or Memory Modifying Charm. Visually, the spell resembled the mist-like appearance of the Imperius Curse as it appeared in . Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Encantamiento Confundus de:Verwirrungszauber fr:Sortilège de Confusion it:Incantesimo Confundus ru:Конфундус pl:Urok Confundus Category:Charms Category:Mental spells Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin